


Something in the walls

by cxmxtxry_drxvx



Series: My Chemical Romance Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Gerard Way, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmxtxry_drxvx/pseuds/cxmxtxry_drxvx
Summary: When Frank moves to a new house something feels off and he quickly realizes he's not alone
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: My Chemical Romance Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Something in the walls

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short oneshot I wrote to practice writing fanfic.

Frank sighed as he stared up at the house he’d bought only yesterday, strange he thought, the owners seemed so desperate to get rid of this house, why? He approached the mailbox and took out the keys to the house before opening the note the previous owners had left for him, which read:

Dear Mr Iero,

We apologize for the inconvenience we have caused you by asking you to move in so suddenly, however we had already bought our next home and had to move in early for personal reasons. If there are any problems with the house feel free to contact me.

Matt.

Shoving the letter into his pocket he made his way to the door, opening it and stepping inside. He paused, something felt off, like he was being watched, like someone else was there. This house is empty, he told himself. Looking around the house he noticed the strange decor throughout most rooms and began to make his way to the stairs before pausing again and looking up. Strange statues and carvings covered the banister, “creepy, aren’t they?” He spun around to see a pale figure standing by the door. He approached it cautiously, “wh-who are you?” the figure disappeared and frank froze “ what the fuck?” he cursed. Shaking his head he made his way to the second floor, trying to distract his mind from the figure.

He seemed so dead yet so broken, he thought, a sudden need to know more flooding him. Grabbing his phone he dialled Matt’s number, no answer. He looked around the upper floor, until he found what he was looking for, the study. Making his way over to the desk he opened the draws until he found one that seemed to have a fake bottom. “Curious aren’t we?” It was the figure again, “well you weren’t going to tell me, so I thought i’d find out for myself.” The figure sighed and looked down, “my name is Gerard and that’s all you need to know.”  
“Well Gerard, I’m Frank and I think you owe me an explanation as to why you’re in my house and how you got here.” Gerard shook his head and disappeared, making Frank disappointed but also even more suspicious. There has to be something here, he looked at the drawer spotting a small hole in the corner. Grabbing a pen from the desk he took out the ink chamber and put it in the hole pushing down. The fake base of the draw popped up revealing a diary. He flipped it open to the final entry and read through it.

Today was strange, he seemed distant and always seemed to be calculating something. It makes me feel like I’m in danger. He’s plotting something, I know he is and I don’t know what to do, he keeps speaking to someone on the phone and talking about how he could buy a house with them soon, he just had some unfinished business. What if that’s me? Should I run?

Frank dropped the diary in shock, was Gerard murdered, confused he looked around the room looking for anything suspicious. A vent in the corner. He made his way towards it and pulled the cover off. Using the flashlight on his phone he shon it into the small area. He sat back in shock, was that a body. “I thought I told you there was nothing else you needed to know about me. Yet you still had to go snooping around and looking through my diary.” Gerard stood looking down at him, his face still portrayed sadness but with hints of anger weaved throughout. “I’m sorry, it’s just you looked so sad, I only wanted to help-”  
“Help! You can’t help me, it’s too late for that,” Gerard walked out of the room only for Frank to follow.

“Gerard, please, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m really fucking sorry. I just wanted to make you happy. If I’d have known this would’ve upset you I wouldn’t of done it. You have to trust me please.” Gerard stopped, spinning around to stare at Frank’s tear stained face. “How can I trust you? Everyone else has lied. Heck, even my own brother didn’t believe me. So please, give me one good reason as to why I should trust you.” Frank looked down, “Fuck Gerard, I’m so sorry, but you have to believe me. I’d never hurt anyone purposefully and if i found out I’d made someone angry, I’d apologize with all my heart and do anything to make up for it. I know there’s no reason for you to trust me when we’ve just met but I didn’t mean any harm when I looked through everything. I just wanted to help, and to make you happy and-” Frank fell to the floor in tears mumbling sorry’s to Gerard and pulling his legs into his chest for him to sob into. Gerard sat down behind him and encased him with his arms, “shh, it’s okay, i forgive you, please don’t cry Frank” Frank shivered but still sunk back into Gerard, “I’m so sorry,” Frank mumbled as he tried to control his breathing. “Frank, it’s okay,” Gerard began to stroke Frank’s hand in an effort to calm him down, “Frank look at me” Frank turned around in Gerard’s arms to face him, shuffling onto his knees so he was more comfortable. Gerard looked at him and smiled before pressing his lips against Frank’s in a gentle kiss.Gerard pulled away and stood up, “can I show you something?” Frank smiled and stood up, taking Gerard’s hand and interlacing their fingers, “sure Gee! Lead the way.” he smiled at Gerard and walked with him towards a small staircase at the edge of the hall. “Up here, I have something to show you.” 

The two made their way up onto the roof and Frank followed Gerard to a pile of pillows and blankets and sat beside him. “This place has the best view of sunrises and sunsets,” Gerard turned to Frank, “do you like it?” Frank grinned and looked around.  
“It’s beautiful,” Frank sighed and cuddled into Gerard’s side, “can we stay here for now?”  
“Of course we can, Frank.” Gerard smiled and wrapped an arm around Frank.


End file.
